When You Look Me In The Eyes
by anderberrybros
Summary: "Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person... You're just going to have to settle for me." -- I do not love Chad Dylan Cooper. // ChadXSonny


_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

—

**When You Look Me In The Eyes**

**The Jonas Brothers**

* * *

There was no way that I could possibly love Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Do they, Sonny? Do they _really_?"

No, Chad was just an egotistical jerkthrob who happened to have sweet moments. I didn't _love_ him.

"Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person."

I mean, if I loved him, then why would he get on my nerves every time we saw each other?

"You're just going to have to settle for me."

Those sweet moments weren't that often, anyway. Once every week or something, maybe. It's not like I keep count or anything!

Chad Dylan Cooper—with his sweeping blonde hair, striking blue eyes, egotistical attitude… His smile that immediately lights up any room he's in…

I smiled up at him as he twirled me beneath his arm, catching my waist and dipping me low as his eyes seemed to focus entirely on me…

If I loved Chad Dylan Cooper, I would be enjoying this small little dance we were having. But, because I _don't_, I am not enjoying this. Nope. Not at all.

"You seem tense, Sonny," Chad said smoothly, twirling me out and bringing me back toward him. My shoulders bunched up ever so slightly and, by Chad's small smirk, I could tell he noticed.

"Then again, you're dancing with Chad Dylan Cooper. Must be a dream come true for you."

He gets on my nerves so much!

The violin stretched a cord out, vibrating softly around us as the confined space seemed to become smaller. I drew my eyes away from Chad, looking around at his dressing room nervously.

Wait, why was I nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about! Just me… Dancing with Chad… No big deal!

I softly drew away from Chad, looking up at him nervously before twirling over to his couch. He chuckled lightly, coming over and sitting down next to me, his arm around my shoulders. I looked away from him, hating the blush that rose to my cheeks.

I do not love Chad Dylan Cooper. I do not love Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't love Chad Dylan Coo—

"Hmm? You must be mumbling, Sonny. I can't hear what you're saying."

I quickly covered my mouth, looking over at Chad in shock. He grinned, pulling me closer to him lightly before I could protest and taking my hand from my mouth into his own hand.

I stammered lightly for a response. "I-I was just thinking out loud!"

Chad lowered his head lightly, his eyes looking up at me with a spark of mischief as his smile widened.

"Were you, Sonny? Were you _really_?"

"Stop saying that!"

I looked away from him, willing my blush to go away. I could _feel_ Chad's amusement.

"Is something wrong, Sonny? I thought you liked arguing with me?"

I snorted for good measures. "Why would I like arguing with _you_?"

"Because you love me. Admit it, Sonny. You want to kiss me almost as bad as—" He suddenly cut off, his eyes drifting away from me for a moment before locking with my eyes again. "Almost as bad as I wish I could kiss myself."

I looked at him with a small smirk, my eyes issuing a challenge to him.

"Almost as bad as you want to kiss me?" I whispered, moving closer to him. Thank goodness the only light came from the disco ball over us.

I still wanted to know why Chad decided to reenact part of my prom in his dressing room.

Chad looked at me with mild shock, opening his mouth to respond.

Suddenly, I heard the opening music to one of my favorite songs. I smiled, leaning away from him and standing up.

"Really, Chad? _Really_?"

A slow grin formed on his face as he stood up, grabbing my hand and my waist, slowly swishing back and forth with me.

Leisurely, my head found his shoulder as my arms slowly went around his waist. I could feel Chad's arms wrapping around my waist as well, his head leaning against mine. I liked the feeling of him surrounding me…

I still don't love Chad Dylan Cooper.

… I think…

"I didn't know you were a Jonas Brothers fan." I whispered, my eyes slowly closing as I breathed in his scent.

"I'm not really… This is just a good song."

I smiled, a soft laugh escaping my throat. We swayed for another moment before I spoke again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is a fan of a sappy romance song?" He pulled back from me and I opened my eyes, seeing his bright smile and eyes directed right at me.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

Slowly, he moved closer to me, his mouth slowly breathing onto my ear. My heart skipped a beat as we stopped dancing, the song echoing off of the walls around us.

"You love me, Munroe. Don't try to deny it."

I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ he'd say something arrogant in a completely romantic moment like this.

But then… What _did_ I want him to say in a moment like this?

"Really? And tell me, where's your proof?" I whispered back to him, my hold on his waist tightening.

His lips brushed against my cheek as he drew back and my breath hitched.

"Chad…" My voice came out slightly breathy. "What are you doing?"

His eyes met mine again.

"You get lost in my eyes so easily…" He spoke softly, his hands moving to my hips.

"Your body is drawn to mine…" He backed away from me and I followed him foolishly. His eyes were so beautiful… The feel of him against me was so alluring…

"You search me out, don't you, Sonny?"

I nodded, my eyes slowly going half-lidded.

Wait, _what_?

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I jumped away from him, shaking my head as I pointed a finger at him hysterically. Really, what was his problem? I didn't fall for him! I will _not_ fall for him!

"I don't love you!"

"But you do, Sonny, you do." His hands slowly fells to his sides, sliding into his tuxedo pockets with ease.

"Really now? If I loved you, I would want to kiss you. And I do _not_ want to kiss you."

"Oh, I know that, Sonny." He said.

I blinked, my outstretched arm dropping to my side as I stared at him in confusion. "Then… I don't understand. Why do you think—"

"You're waiting for me to kiss you first."

I blinked repeatedly at him.

"Really, now?"

Chad grinned. "Yes, Sonny. Really. But I'm not going to kiss you yet."

"Oh, really, now?"

Chad's smile widened as he moved closer toward me, his hand resting behind my neck. My eyes widened lightly. "Chad, I—"

"Now, now, Sonny… Come dance with me." He whispered, moving my face nearer his. I jumped lightly as I felt his lips on my cheek, a soft and simple kiss.

I felt my knees begin to grow weak, yelling at myself for being so susceptible to Chad Dylan Cooper.

Who, by the way, I did not love.

I reached my arm out to his shoulder, gripping it firmly and pulling him back from me. He looked slightly shocked before I pulled him back closer to me, my eyes staring into his.

"Maybe I like you," I whispered, "but _love_ is a very powerful word."

Chad laughed lightly, his hand going around my neck once again.

"Maybe I like you, too, Sonny Munroe."

I smiled slightly, our faces growing closer together.

"And maybe I like you a bit more then I'm letting on."

Chad's hand around my neck tightened lightly as he pulled me closer, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at me.

"Do you, Sonny?"

There was a pause between us as I stared into his beautifully clouded eyes, the disco ball light flickering off of his orbs.

… Did I?

"Maybe I have _powerful_ feelings toward you," I whispered softly. Chad nodded his head slowly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Maybe I have those same _powerful_ feelings as well."

And before I knew what I was doing, the words flew out of my mouth.

"Maybe I love you."

Chad smiled at me, his arm sliding from my hip to my waist as our lips were centimeters apart.

"Maybe I love you, too."

And then Chad Dylan Cooper, jerkthrob extraordinaire, brought his lips down on mine.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven  
_

_I find my paradise  
_

_When you look me in the eyes_

* * *

**_And sappy romance ensues. I love _Sonny with a Chance_._**

**_Just something random I came up with after reading other _SWAC_ fanfictions all week. The Jonas Brothers aren't my favorite band, but they have some awesome songs. Like _When You Look Me In The Eyes_._**

**_Review please. (:_**


End file.
